


蜡烛/SM

by duckcrisis



Category: TodoBaku - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 40





	蜡烛/SM

蜡烛

By-CHIO  
——轻微sm向  
——ooc  
——r18  
——短篇

‘这是……我们最后一次任务了吧……’轰这么问道。  
‘嗯，毕竟我们也准备准备要开学了。’爆豪收拾着桌面，两人有一句每一句的搭着话。  
轰躺在沙发上翻着手中关于荞麦面新品的介绍，爆豪有一搭没一搭的收拾着家里的物品。

收着收着爆豪从柜子里面翻出了一个淡粉色的蜡烛然后点燃，空气慢慢弥漫起蜡烛独有的香味和淡淡香薰的气息，甜而不腻的味道让他好像有些微醺。

“爆豪。”轰将手中的东西放到一旁“过来我这边。”  
他很听话的走了过去，然后坐到了轰的身边。轰抬手抚摸着爆豪的下巴，随即把爆豪的下巴抬了起来如同打量商品一般。在爆豪感到有些害羞想要移开视线时却被轰用手按着头，脸直直砸向了他的胯部。  
“舔吧。”轰扬了扬下巴示意他可以开始。爆豪本想反驳却被轰的眼神震慑的不敢违抗。  
他先是用鼻子细嗅轰的气息，然后试探性的伸出舌头隔着裤子舔了一下轰的海绵体。他用自己的牙齿拉开轰的裤链，然后将轰弹出的性器含进嘴里。他吮吸着轰性器顶端，等口腔慢慢适应后整根吞入口中。深喉带来的压迫感使他有种轻微干呕的感觉。  
爆豪吐了出来，深呼了口气。然后又将性器整根吞进口腔中，努力吮吸、伺候着轰，从性器顶端到柱身，每一寸他都细细舔弄着，像是在吃什么绝美的食物无比享受着。  
直到精液彻底榨出射入口腔内被爆豪全部吞了进去。  
爆豪被轰抱到床上，拿出准备已久的粗绳限制住了爆豪的动作，他轻微的挣扎，却被轰跨坐在身下强制性戴上了眼罩。  
“喂，半边混蛋！那就不要得寸进尺！”爆豪彻底挣扎起来，无论装的多么的强硬，但是他惧怕黑暗。每当夜晚来临他从来都是把家里的灯开的格外亮堂，但是现在突如其来的黑暗加上身上的重力，莫名的恐惧让他皮肤惊起一小片鸡皮疙瘩。他不争气的哭了出来，开始不断求饶，直到身上的力量消失。  
爆豪冷静了下来，身体还是控制不住地颤抖。空气中弥漫起一股淡淡的蜡烛独有的香气。这股香味让他有些莫名的害怕，而越是害怕他的性器也越是挺立。  
低温蜡烛顺着的动作低落到爆豪的肌肤上，热度让爆豪猛地一抖。  
‘喂，轰... ...能不能... ...温柔一点... ...’爆豪这么说着但是还是配合的挺起了胸部，让蜡液能更好的滴到乳尖上去迎合轰的性癖。敏感且脆弱的部位被蜡液直接滴了上去。最先感受到的只有疼痛，等最开始的刺痛消下去了便是皮肤紧绷的瘙痒，蜡烛一点一点在爆豪身上结块，瘙痒和刺痛交织的感觉慢慢转变成快感，性器不争气的滴着前列腺液，粘液多已经打湿了自己的小腹。  
轰拿起鞭子的把插进爆豪的后穴开始毫无规律的横冲直撞，这样的力道让爆豪无法控制的浪叫起来，一开始只是喘息声比较重，然而随着轰不断增加的力道，肠道深处都被狠狠顶弄的让他根本没有机会缩紧后穴。他只能通过接连不断地浪叫来缓解这种撞击，然后在这样的力道下强制射精。  
轰把爆豪的腰抬的更高了一些，自己的性器随着鞭子一起插了进去，两个不同的角度的异物让爆豪抓狂，这样的快感实在是太过于强烈，他近乎崩溃的承受着过多的快感，他不自觉的翻着白眼，生理泪水控制不住地流出，性器一弹一弹的好像要再次泄精。  
轰最后一下顶进爆豪身体最深处，导致爆豪的身体开始颤抖起来，他的腹部不断抽搐着，尿液不自觉的开始流了出来，他彻彻底底的失禁潮吹，在最后的高潮中昏睡了过去。


End file.
